A working machine is configured to accumulate, in an accumulator, pressure oil that is discharged from a boom hydraulic cylinder when lowering the boom, and to also accumulate, in the accumulator, pressure oil that is relieved from a slewing hydraulic motor when accelerating/decelerating the slewing operation (see, PTL 1, for example).